


Истинное волшебство

by Jedaite



Category: Tales of Barney tavern guests
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedaite/pseuds/Jedaite





	Истинное волшебство

— Рай, ты много видел?  
— Много, — дух улыбается, но золотые глаза смотрят внимательно и серьёзно. Он никогда не позволяет себе разговаривать с детьми насмешливо, только с теми, кто мнит себя взрослыми. Дети нравятся Раю больше. С ними хлопот ничуть не меньше, чем со взрослыми, но они на поверку оказываются честнее. Нравится человек — и ребенок открывает тайны, не нравится — может и в ухо дать. Правда, последнее Рай на себе ни разу не проверял, только видел со стороны. Никаких интриг, все на поверхности — даже подлости. Рай не считает детей невинными. Он знает: дети могут быть гораздо более жестоки, чем взрослые, но не обязательно из детей, совершивших ужасные поступки, вырастут чудовища, а взрослые — это взрослые: они не меняются до смерти.  
— И волшебства много видел?  
— Что за дурацкий вопрос? — возмущается девчушка. Когда-нибудь она станет настоящей красавицей, и веснушки, которые ей сейчас так не нравятся, помогут покорить не одно сердце. — Конечно, много. Рай путешествует вместе с Принцем.  
— Это понятно, — отмахивается от Лилии Петрик. Мальчик не сводит взгляда с Рая. Он выиграл в кинь-камень, и его очередь задавать вопрос. — А какое волшебство было самым-самым?  
Рай не спешит с ответом, первую пришедшую ему в голову мысль едва ли стоит озвучивать, иначе Даго снова будет читать ему лекции о том, что человеческим детям нельзя говорить сразу всей правды.  
Дети притаились и не торопят его с ответом, хотя заметно, как им интересно. И даже Тарину, который делает вид, что он тут просто так сидит, а не надеется услышать очередную историю. Ну да, ну да, он же уже совсем взрослый. Ему целых одиннадцать лет!  
— Я видел много волшебства, каждое стоит упоминания, но один раз мне повезло по-настоящему, и я повстречал истинное волшебство.  
Рай смолкает, подбирая слова. Как объяснить то, что искренние чувства — это самое истинное в мире волшебство? Рядом с ним всё остальное, каким бы мощным и зрелищным оно ни было, всего лишь балаганные фокусы.  
— И что это было?  
Тарин торопит с ответом, напрочь позабыв, что ему все эти детские глупости без интереса.  
— Не что, а кто. Это особая магия, для каждого своя. — Рай легко вскакивает на ноги и уже не смотрит на детей, а машет рукой, привлекая внимание золотоволосого мужчины. Даго Рай узнает всегда, даже когда расстояние искажает родные черты. — Вы тоже её можете встретить, если будете достаточно наблюдательными, чтобы не пройти мимо и не позволить пройти мимо вас. Всё, в другой раз договорим. Мне пора!  
Рай срывается на бег, влетает в открытые для него объятия и беззаботно смеётся:  
— Истинное волшебство! Только что о тебе думал, каэри.  
Дети провожают взглядом Принца и его духа и молчат, раздосадованные. Другой раз может и не случиться. Рай — это Рай.  
— Ну и что это за истинное волшебство? Даже драконов нет. — Тарин качает головой. — Вот “Талар” — истинное волшебство, второго такого просто не существует.  
— Ага, кроме того, что “Талар” не уникален. Мне папа рассказывал: тот “Талар”, которым командует капитан Сандро, вовсе не тот же самый, которым когда-то командовал Капитан!  
— Конечно, он эво-лю-цио-ни-ро-вал.   
— Тарин, ты порой такой дурак. Впрочем, Петрик, ты не лучше…   
— Сама ты дура. Это же “Талар”! — не сговариваясь, хором выпаливают мальчишки.  
Эта история забывается вместе с многим другим, заслоняется более важным и интересным. И только Тарин вспоминает тот давний разговор, когда молодая девушка преподносит ему прохладного лимонада, а он не в силах связать и двух слов. Лилию все то время, что он искал счастья в других краях, целовало солнце. Лукавые глаза, звонкий голос и россыпь веснушек на носу кружат ему голову почище крепкого вина. Она была права: дурак. Как есть дурак! Истинное волшебство все это время было у него под самым носом, а он искал его в вещах и тварях. Но теперь точно не пройдёт мимо и Лилии не даст.  
— Мне кажется, кое-кто повстречал истинное волшебство, — шепчет Рай Даго, прежде чем сорваться с места и отвлечь внимание встречающих от увлеченной друг другом парочки.  
— Истинное волшебство, — соглашается Даго и идёт следом за Раем. Своим волшебством Даго делиться не намерен даже ради счастья влюбленных.


End file.
